


Gémeau

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [10]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Déclaration d'amour, Gold Saint - Freeform, Gold Saints - Freeform, Horoscopes, Love, M/M, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform, mention de Saga
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Depuis leurs résurrections, on pouvait dire que Kanon et Rhadamanthe étaient plus ou moins devenus amis. Enfin, Rhadamanthe s'appliquait à faire un semblant de cour à Kanon ainsi qu'a détester, un peu plus chaque jour, Saint Saga, tandis que Kanon restait totalement hermétique aux tentatives de dragues discrètes du juge. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.





	Gémeau

Gémeaux:  
Cette semaine: Des envies de liberté? Faites-en votre nouveau mode de vie.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée qui avait été organisé pour fêter leur résurrections à tous, et qui avait fini avouons-le en gros bordel, les Ors avaient finis par reconnaître que les Spectres et les Marinas n'étaient pas tous coincés. Bon, il fallait avoué que Kanon avait joué un rôle clé dans le « décoincage officiel des Marinas ». Quant aux Spectres... C'était un autre paire de manches. Kanon et Rhadamanthe étaient plus ou moins proche du fait qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, mais le blond restait un des Spectres les plus coincés. Et même si Aphrodite savait de source sûr qu'il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il le laissait paraître et qu'il se pourrait même qu'il soit amoureux, le Poisson n'avait point voulu divulgué ses sources, il restait quand même le plus problématique des trois Juges.  
Eaque était un fêtard, et malgré son appréhension des Ors ou des Marinas, il restait le plus sympathique, et le diplomatique. Minos n'était pas vraiment sympathique, et avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il pouvait très vite devenir très lourd, quoique toujours diplomate. Mais il restait tout de même le plus borné, et haïssait tous Ors, autre que le Poisson. Sa sympathie envers les Ors était donc assez restreinte. Mais le pire, restait Rhadamanthe. Aucune sympathie. Pour personne. Et encore moins de diplomatie. De plus, il semblait vouloir tuer Saga dès qu'il le voyait. Et ça, tout le monde le voyait. Sauf Kanon. Enfin, presque.  
Bref, Rhadamanthe et Kanon était, semblerait-il, devenu ami, dans la limite du possible, dirions-nous... 

C'est pour cette raison, et aussi parce que déranger Milo alors qu'il était en train de faire des galipettes avec son Verseau n'était pas dans la liste de chose à faire de Kanon avant de mourir, que suite à une dispute avec Saga, pour une sombre histoire de Sagittaire et de frangine d'un bourricot ailé, de machine à laver et de chandelles bien trop présentes, que Kanon, Dragon des Mers et Deuxième Gémeau, arriva en Enfer, énervé plus que jamais.  
Personne, parmi les Spectres qu'il avait croisé, n'étaient assez fou pour osés lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, soit à cause de la tête qu'il tirait soit parce qu'ils s'en fichaient comme dans leurs premières chaussettes.  
C'est quelques instants plus tard, que le Dragon des mers arriva dans le bureau de ce cher juge Rhadamanthe, tel un troupeau de mammouths endiablé. Il s'avachit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, tandis que Rhadamanthe avait doucement relevé la tête pour détailler son cher collègue du Sanctuaire. Et il n'y avait rien à dire, à part que Kanon était l'être le plus beau, orgueilleux, raffiné, tête à claque, merveilleux, casse couille qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Et bon dieu, il en avait rencontrer des hommes avec tous ses souvenirs de ses vies précédentes ! Mais jamais un simple humain ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Même quand il était énervé, et tirait une salle tronche, le Chevalier se trouvait être sexy.  
C'est un regard assassin de la part de Kanon qui mit fin aux réflexions de Rhadamanthe.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kanon, heureux que son vis à vis lui pose enfin la question, mais ne le montrant guère, tourna la tête pour bouder, mais répondit quand même sachant que la patiente du Spectre était minime.

« - Mon frère. »

Rhadamanthe ne put empêcher son regard de se durcir à l'énonciation de Saga, ce sale type que tout le monde pensait qu'il était meilleur que son Kanon, enfin que Kanon. En plus, à chaque fois que l'exMarina était de mauvaise humeur, c'était toujours de sa faute à l'autre.  
En fait, Rhadamanthe le détestait ce Saga, à cause de lui Kanon passait pour le vilain petit canard de la troupe, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un être extraordinaire, et en plus de cela, il était jaloux. Jaloux que Kanon aime autant ce sale type. Jaloux parce que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Et ça, ça avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Mais comme toujours, il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Alors il gardait tout pour lui. Bien que tout le monde ait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer Saga.  
Et il ne put empêcher un grognement filtrer entre ses lèvres. Kanon releva la tête suite à ce bruit, et ce qu'il vit comme expression sur le visage de Rhadamanthe le laissa perplexe... Normalement, tout le monde aimait Saga, le chevalier aussi bon qu'un dieu qui avait sombré dans la folie à cause de son frère jumeau, c'était lui qui était chaleureux, qui s'entendait bien avec les gens naturellement. Kanon avait dû subir l'attaque de Milo pour qu'il lui fasse confiance, et c'était les chevaliers avec la pire réputation avec qui, il s'était lié d'amitié. Et bien qu'il aime son frère d'un amour incontesté, il n'en était pas moins que les faits étaient là : l'amitié, c'était pas vraiment son truc... C'est pour ces raisons que Kanon avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre Rhadamanthe. Le Juge ne se tenait jamais à moins de sept mètres de son frère, il ne lui avait jamais même serré la main, son cosmos devenait agressif dès que Saga entrait dans son champs de vision, et Rhadamanthe avait beau tenter de le cacher, c'était assez clair que le Juge ne pouvait clairement pas blairer Saint Saga. Vraiment très clair, même pour son frère jumeau qui l'aimait beaucoup.  
Et Kanon, en tout bon être direct, ne se fit pas prier, et lâcha le morceau

« - Tu peux pas le saquer... »

Le blond releva la tête, surprit par les mots du Chevalier.

« -Et va pas m'dire le contraire, j'veux bien être con, mais y'a des limites. Le truc, c'est que je comprends pas trop pourquoi... Enfin, Saga est quelqu'un d’extraordinaire, il est dix milles fois meilleurs que moi. N’oublie pas que j'ai tromper un Dieu pour pouvoir gouverner le monde, quoi. »

Ah, oui... Rhadamanthe avait oublié cela... Cette façon qu'avait Kanon de se rabaisser vis-à-vis de son frère, comme s'il était la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Ce qui était faux. Même tout le contraire. Ce sale type avait quand même emprisonner Kanon dans une grotte pour qu'il s'y noie. Une façon des plus horribles pour tuer quelqu'un, son propre frère qui plus est. La seule conclusion logique était que Saga n'était donc pas le bon gars qu'il laissait paraître.  
Mais cette fois-ci était de trop pour les nerfs du blond. Et il craqua. Le juge se leva d'un coup de son fauteuil, tapa des poings son bureau, et laissa se yeux s’encrer dans ceux de Kanon.  
Combien de temps il passèrent à se regarder ? Aucuns des deux n'auraient pu répondre. Toutes notions de temps s'étaient envolés au moment même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.  
Les pensées se mélangèrent, mais les yeux continuaient de se dévorer. L'esprit s'embrumait, mais rien ne changeait. Puis, Rhadamanthe se déplaça pour se placer devant son bureau, tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux la créature à la chevelure indigo en face de lui. Et ses pensées dépassèrent ses mots. Rhadamanthe se déclara tel une lycéenne prit dans un ensorcellement, de la façon la plus simple et la plus claire qui soit.  
Cela avait eu au moins l'effet de réveiller Kanon de son espèce de transe, mais l'exMarina avait vite oublié, car le blond s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, entrouvertes sous le coup de la surprise. Et un bal sensuel avait commencé. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Le fait qu'ils étaient sensé être ennemis ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. C'était une passion violente qui les entourait. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela.  
Si bien, qu'à partir de ce jour-là, il avait semblé à Kanon qu'il possédait une paire d'aile.


End file.
